Blue Dumb
by Gise masen
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando besas al asaltador mas buscado de estas ultimas semanas? o peor aun, ¿Si eres la única que sabe su identidad?
1. Azul Hielo

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la historia y otras pequeños detalle son totalmente obra de mi creatividad...**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando besas al asaltador más buscado de estas últimas semanas? O peor aún, ¿si eres la única que sabe su identidad?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad<strong>_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Primero.<strong>

**Azul hielo**

Bella POV.

_Es extraño como las cosas resultan a veces, siempre soñé con darle mi primer beso un chico que fuera gentil y caballeroso, el sueño del príncipe azul supongo, pero nunca pensé que pasaría dieciocho años esperando ese momento especial para terminar besando a un maldito desconocido_...

Estaba en el supermercado, buscando lo último de mi lista de compras, cuando a lo lejos veo un chico muy guapo que está mirándome, tenía el cabello castaño un poco desordenado, pero se veía sexy, llevaba una chaqueta negra y debajo de esta una playera blanca, uno pantalón claro y unas converse blancas, él notó que lo observaba y me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego la desvío, algo en él me hizo pensar que lo conocía desde antes, pero decidí olvidarlo y continuar con las compras.

—Leche, pasta, café —murmuré tratando de recordar qué se me olvidaba—. ¡Shampoo! —exclamé volteando hacia el pasillo anterior, donde se encontraba mi preciado shampoo cuando, de repente, mi cuerpo chocó contra otro, el golpe hizo que casi cayera, pero él me sujetó, era el mismo chico de antes y pude ver de cerca sus ojos, sus azules como el hielo y profundos como el océano, era verdaderamente hermoso, llevaba una cadena de plata con un colgante de escudo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y al mirar hacia arriba vi que era él.

—Uh... Lo siento mucho.

—Descuida —dijo con una sonrisa irónica, me soltó y se marchó.

Mientras guardaba mis compras en las bolsas escuché como las señoras hablaban sobre el nuevo hombre del año, el asaltador mudo. ¿Por qué el asaltador mudo? Porque deja sin habla a las victimas de sus asaltos, de manera que no pueden gritar, a mi me parecía ridículo que alguien te dejara sin poder hablar, pero bueno, conocía a la gente y sus chismorreos.

Tomé mis bolsas e intenté salir del lugar, pero en ese momento se fue la luz, todo fue rápido, me quedé paralizada, no pude analizar nada. Frente a mí estaba un hombre alto, con un pasamontañas, chaqueta negra y pantalones claros, pasó a mi lado, movió a una chica, abrió la caja y comenzó a sacar el dinero y meterlo en su bolsa, yo estaba sin palabras, no podía reaccionar, él me miró, tomé mis bolsas y salí corriendo.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento estaba muy agitada y nerviosa, había presenciado un robo. Deje las bolsas en el piso y traté de calmarme.

Me sorprendí, pues alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí, abrí los ojos y me giré lentamente. Ahí estaba él, mirándome fijamente, pasaron unos segundos antes de que se acercara a la motocicleta que estaba junto a mi auto, fue en ese momento que las palabras escaparon de mi boca.

—Eres el asaltador mudo —exclamé sin poder controlarme, él se detuvo y se acerco lentamente a mí. Quedamos frente a frente y pude observar detenidamente cada facción de su rostro, sus ojos azules, su nariz recta y sus gruesos labios, era definitivamente caliente, mordí mi labio para controlarme y me observó detenidamente.

De un momento a otro tomó mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo, jadeé al sentir su musculoso cuerpo pegado al mío y él sonrío, con su mano libre me tomó del cuello y chocó nuestros labios, empezamos a movernos sin control alguno, el lamía mis labios para poder introducir su lengua y lo único que quería era que lo hiciera rápido, sentía mi cuerpo hervir, el fuego de ese beso fue tanto que ambos jadeábamos buscando aire, cuando al fin nos separamos me dio un beso corto, me guiñó un ojo, se montó en su motocicleta y se alejó.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola que tal?<strong>

**bueno esta es mi primera historia, soy Gise masen, estoy muy feliz de compartir esto con ustedes y espero sus respuesta sobre la historia por favor, para ver si la sigo o no.**

**desde ya muchas gracias por la oportunidad**

**un beso adios :)**


	2. Es el

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la historia y otras pequeños detalle son totalmente obra de mi creatividad...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad<strong>_**

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando besas al asaltador mas buscado de estas ultimas semanas? o peor aun, ¿Si eres la única que sabe su identidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo segundo.<strong>

**Es él...**

**Bella POV.**

Y yo me quede ahí, completamente paralizada, sentí mis labios arder, lleve mi mano a mis labios y pude sentir su hinchazón, ¿qué me había pasado? Yo no era el tipo de persona que besaba a cualquiera, de hecho nunca había besado a nadie, ¿por qué había permitido que él me besara?

Llegué a casa todavía metida en mis pensamientos, seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza el hecho de que había besado a un extraño que no era sólo un extraño, también era un criminal, el más buscado en las últimas semanas.

Después de unas dos horas intentando olvidar el suceso decidí investigar un poco, teclee _"Asaltante mudo Phoenix"_ en el buscador e inmediatamente aparecieron muchos enlaces, di clic en el primero.

_**"Asalto en **__**súper mercado.**_

_**La victima asegura que quedó paralizada al mirar al asaltante, por lo que no puedo hacer nada, el robo fue realizado a las veintidós horas del día sábado primero de abril, fue robada una gran suma de dinero y una soda.**__**"**_

Cerré la página y di clic en la siguiente...

_**"Segundo robo**__**.**_

_**Otro robo con características similares fue llevado a cabo el día jueves doce de abril en las afueras de la ciudad, la dueña de la cafetería declara haber quedado paralizada al mirar al asaltante, al igual que en otra ocasión, el asaltante robó una gran suma de dinero sin hacer daño a las victimas, la policía investiga el caso llamándolo «el asaltador mudo», nombrado así por su única característica de no decir ni una sola palabra frente a sus victimas, la única pista que tiene la policía es que usa un pasamontañas.**__**"**_

—Es él.

—¿Quien?

—Mierda Alice, me asustaste. Uh, nadie, el sujeto que se roba el periódico es el tipo del tercer piso.

—Wow ¿lo viste en acción? —inquiere sentándose en el sofá con un millón de bolsas de compra.

—Sí, algo así... ¿Y todo eso? —pregunto apuntando las múltiples bolsas que cuelgan de sus brazos.

—Salí un poco antes de mi clase y pasé a hacer las compras, encontré algo perfecto para ti —aseguró mientras buscaba entre las bolsas—. Además el jueves es la cena de Emmett y Rose, al fin conoceremos al misterioso padrino —dijo y me extendió un paquete dorado.

—No tenías que molestarte, en serio —digo abriendo el parque y me sorprendo al verlo.

Era un vestido negro, muy ajustado y muy corto, tenía tiras gruesas en los hombros y una línea de cada lado del torso adornada con lentejuelas doradas, era realmente hermoso.

—Es precioso Allie —dije sin dejar de admirar el pequeño vestido.

—Lo sé Bella, te verás hermosa —dijo poniéndose de pie—, además el padrino misterioso es bastante guapo según Rosalie.

—¿Y para qué quieres ver al chico si ya tienes a Jasper?

—No lo digo por mí, es para ti, presiento que encontrarás a tu chico ideal muy pronto —dijo mientras registraba mis cosas.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto cerrando el ordenador para prestarle mas atención—. ¡Ve al grano Brandon!

—Vamos Bella, ambas sabemos que nunca has estado con alguien.

—¡Alice!

—Si no quieres hablar del tema está bien, pero no puedes prohibirme que lo haga, necesitas un hombre que te ame —asegura entusiasmada.

—¿Quién te dijo que lo necesito? Allie yo...

—No me vengas con mentiras, necesitas un hombre que te lo meta duro.

—¡Alice!

—¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo que necesites un hombre fuerte, varonil, que te haga hervir, un vaquero.

—¿Estás hablando de mi hombre o de Jasper?

—Ya estás en tu segundo año de universidad, te has esforzado mucho y eres la mejor en lo que haces, sólo quiero que seas tan feliz como yo.

—Soy feliz Alice, sólo...

—Tienes miedo, pero tienes que abrirte a la posibilidad...

—No es eso Allie, no me da miedo estar con alguien, es que no quiero estar con nadie, cuando encuentre a mi "Jasper" te lo diré, pero no estoy dispuesta a estar con muchos hombres para encontrar al indicado.

—Yo no digo que te metas con todos, sólo con unos cua... —la miré con mi mirada asesina—, está bien, no dije nada, tengo que irme —dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando todas sus bolsas—. ¿Con quien cenarás hoy?

—Con Reneé y Charlie.

—Genial, me llamas en la noche, adiós —se despidió el pequeño huracán mientras salía de mi apartamento.

Después de que Alice se fuera decidí tomar una ducha, me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño, me quieté la ropa, abrí el agua caliente y me metí en ella. Mis músculos se relajaron, era verdaderamente placentero, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar más, pero al cerrarlos lo primero que vino a mi mente fue aquél chico, su cara, sus ojos, sus labios. Salí de la ducha y me enrollé en una toalla para dirigirme a mi habitación.

—¿Que tal todo Bella? —pregunta Charlie mientras introduce un trozo de carne en su boca.

—Bien, la universidad va excelente papá.

—No me refería a eso, ¿qué tal tu vida?

—Bien, estamos todos entusiasmados con el matrimonio de Emm y Rose —dije tomando un poco de jugo.

—Lo sé, yo también lo estoy querida, ya tenemos el regalo perfecto —comentó Reneé entusiasmada.

—Conoceremos al otro padrino el jueves.

—¿Y es guapo?

—Cielo —la regañó mi padre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Reneé con inocencia—, cuéntame querida.

—No lo se mamá, lo conoceré el jueves, aunque Rose dice que es guapo.

—¿Cómo se llama? —quiso saber Charlie.

—Creo que Edwin o algo parecido. Oye papá, ¿qué sabes de ese asaltador?

—¿Cuál?

—El asaltador mudo, leí un reportaje y se quedó rondando en mi cabeza.

—No se mucho, las victimas dicen que lo único que recuerdan son sus ojos azules y el pasamontañas, pero para la policía es bastante difícil, el sesenta porciento de la población tiene los ojos de ese color, creo que será un caso difícil.

—¿Y no hay más pistas? —insistí.

—No Bells, debes tener cuidado.

—Tranquilo.

—Hablo en serio, no me gustaría que presenciaras un robo, no sabes que clase de cosa hace para que nadie recuerde nada sobre él.

—Ella estará bien querido.

—Tienes que decirme si te enteras de cualquier cosa, ¿vale?

—Sí papá, te diré cualquier cosa que sepa sobre él.


	3. Ya nos conocemos

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la historia y otros pequeños detalle son totalmente obra de mi creatividad.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando besas al asaltador más buscado de las últimas semanas? O peor aún, ¿si eres la única que sabe su identidad?**

**Capitulo tres.**

**Ya nos conocemos.**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Bella POV.**

_Sentí su aliento en mi cuello y me estremecí, posó sus manos en mis caderas y me pego a él, sentí su excitación detrás de mí. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, lamía lentamente cada parte de él y, sin poder evitarlo, gemí. Sentí como sonrió en mi cuello, me giré, miré sus ojos azules y lo besé con desesperación mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo._

_La sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo quemaba. Eran puro ardor y pasión, la tensión sexual que teníamos dolía, me quité mi blusa y la lancé por la habitación, el comenzó a lamer un camino desde mis pechos hasta mi vientre y jadeé, era realmente excitante, quería recorrer su cuerpo con mi lengua, con mis manos, mi cuerpo quería perderse en él. Pero lo que realmente quería era gritar su nombre…_

Desperté de golpe, muy agitada. Inhalé y exhalé, habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente en el supermercado y no podía sacar a ese tipo de mi mente, de vez en cuando fantaseaba con volver a encontrármelo, pero luego recordaba que era el hombre más buscado de la ciudad. No le había mencionado a nadie mi encuentro con el asaltador mudo, aunque le había prometido a Charlie alejarme e informarle cualquier tipo de información que tuviera sobre él.

Hoy es jueves y tengo la cena para conocer al otro padrino de la boda, Alice está más entusiasmada que yo, y eso que yo seré la que conocerá a su pareja… Eso no sonó bien. ¿A mi pareja para llegar al altar? Sí, mucho mejor, mi interior me recordaba que seguía sola, la verdad es que, para mi edad, era totalmente imposible llegar virgen, pero aún más era no haber dado tu primer beso, yo no me avergonzaba por esto, mi repuesta siempre era "_estoy esperando a mi chico especial" _¡Mentira! Después de esperar durante años a _"mi chico especial"_ terminé besando al primer idiota que se me atravesaba, era patética.

Hoy Rosalie, Alice y yo iríamos con el estilista, ellas tenían su visita semanal y yo tenia algunos planes para mi look. Las chicas están empeñadas en emparejarme con el primo de Rose, Edwin, Edward, no recuerdo como se llama, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos el único chico al que quería conocer y del que quería saber más era el más buscado por la policía, pero tenía más que claro que Rose y Alice no se rendirían.

Sonó el claxon de un auto, gracias a Dios yo ya estaba lista, sino Alice y Rose me matarían. Tomé mis llaves de la mesita, mi celular, mis lentes de sol y bajé.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por centro comercial, en busca de los zapatos perfectos para nuestros vestidos, al fin entramos al salón.

Al entrar vi a las mujeres frente a los espejos, llenas de aparatos en la cabeza, se me hacía muy gracioso verlas de ese modo.

—¡Rosie, Ally! —gritó un chico con voz aguda, corriendo hacia las chicas y abrazándolas fuertemente.

Era alto y rubio, pero tenía mechas violetas, vestía una camisa con estampados muy coloridos y unos pantalones celestes muy ajustados.

—¡Leo!, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Alice cuando al fin se separaron del abrazo.

—Pues como me ves querida, tan guapo como siempre —rió exageradamente—. ¿No van a presentarme a esta hermosa señorita? —Inquirió mirándome.

—Leo, ella es Bella. Bella, él es Leo, nuestro estilista y un gran amigo. —Nos presentó Rose.

—Hola Bella, es un placer conocerte. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas hoy?

—Hoy tenemos una cena muy especial y necesitamos algo sutil, pero muy glamoroso —solicitó Ally.

—Entonces será lo de siempre. ¡Se verán fantásticas!, manos a la obra —exclamó aplaudiendo y de inmediato aparecieron tres chicas detrás de él.

Mientras esperaba leía una aburrida revista que mostraba los bares y clubes que se inaugurarían este mes, yo no era muy amiga de los clubes nocturnos, pero la chicas sí lo eran, más aún si se trataba de buscarle pareja a Bella.

Me habían presentado a tantos chicos que ya había perdido la cuenta, unos eran más guapos que otros, pero nadie me hacía temblar como…

—Cuéntame Bella, ¿ya tienes algo en mente? —Me preguntó Leo mientras ponía una pequeña túnica amarilla sobre mi cuerpo para que no cayera cabello sobre mi ropa.

—Me gustaría un poco de color.

—Un poco… ¿Quieres azul, verde, amarillo, naranja?

—Estaba pensando en negro. —Lo interrumpí.

—¿Todo el cabello?

—Sí, quiero un cambio radical.

—Lo haré si es lo que quieres, sólo déjame decirte que yo mataría por tener ese color chocolate.

—Sí, estoy segura.

—Cuéntame querida, ¿a quién quieres impresionar? —Inquirió divertido.

—¿Impresionar?, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero impresionar a alguien? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Vamos chica, yo también lo hice —dijo tocando sus mechas violetas—. ¿Cómo es? Oh, no me digas que es el primo de Rosie.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ay, muchacha, que suerte tienes! Ese hombre es tan… —Se estremeció exageradamente—, sí que tienes suerte —aseguró mientas mezclaba los tintes.

—¿Conoces al primo de Rose? —pregunté curiosa.

—Sí que lo conozco, tengo la suerte de cortarle el pelo a ese muchachón. —Suspiró mientras separaba mi cabello—. Es alto, guapo y tiene unos lindos ojos azules, pero lo que me mata es su esencia de chico malo.

—Creo que lo comprobaré hoy —dije seria—, pero no creo que sea mi tipo.

—Ni el mío, pero créeme que si lo fuera no lo dejaría ir nunca. —Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Después de dos horas llena de tubos y aparatos en la cabeza, Leo al fin iba a mostrarme cómo había quedado mi cabello, estaba nerviosa, pero me preocupaba más la reacción de las chicas.

—Debo decirte que yo si fuera él, me quedaría contigo y te haría gritar para siempre —exclamó dando palmaditas.

Cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo quedé totalmente sorprendida, mi cabello era negro azabache, lo que hacía que mi rostro se viera mucha más pálido, mis facciones se definían mejor, mis ojos verdes lucían mucho más profundos y las ondas eran el toque sensualidad perfecto.

—Me encanta, es justo lo que quería.

—¡Ah! —Escuché el grito de Alice—. ¡Bella, te ves maravillosa! —exclamó y corrió a abrazarme.

—Demonios chica, te ves ardiente —dijo Rose mientras analizaba mi cabello de cerca—. Me encanta y a Edward le encantará también.

—Díganle lo que quieran, sólo no la despeinen.

—Gracias Leo, te debo una.

—Debo irme chicas, el trabajo me llama. —Se despidió Leo tirándonos besos en el aire.

—Adiós. —Canturreamos a coro.

—Bueno, muero de hambre, ¿almorzamos?

Fue así como terminamos comiendo comida china en el centro comercial, era un momento perfecto para conversar, con las cosas de la boda he visto muy poco a las chicas, la conversación se enfocaba básicamente en la boda, en cambio yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar a todos lados, buscándolo, la verdad es que aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de encontrármelo de nuevo.

—¿Qué opinas Bella? —Me preguntó Alice.

—¿Ah?, ¿sobre qué? —pregunte desorientada.

—¿A quién buscas? —preguntó Rose con recelo.

—¿Por qué debería estar buscando a alguien?

—Vamos Bells, te conocemos más que a nadie —dijo Alice mientras metía un pedazo de rollito primavera a su boca.

—No es eso, es que ya son las cuatro y tengo que hacer algo importante antes de la cena. —Me excusé tomando mi bolso—. Nos vemos luego. —Me despedí y salí lo más rápido posible de allí.

La cena de Rose era un una hora y yo seguía viendo _Criminal Minds_, me sentía tan inquieta, no estaba nerviosa por conocer al otro padrino, sino porque mientras yo conocería a este chico guapo e inteligente, me paseaba por las calles en busca de un criminal. Mi padre nunca me perdonaría que me arriesgara de esta forma.

Me puse de pie y entré al baño, amarré mi cabello en un moño y dejé que el agua limpiara mi cuerpo.

Hoy era la gran noche, después de esto los días se harían polvo, ya que estábamos a un mes de la gran boda.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en la toalla, el vestido que me regaló Alice estaba sobre mi cama y los zapatos junto al closet. Me metí en el pequeño vestido y me puse los zapatos. _No está mal_, pensé mirándome, apliqué un poco de delineador y brillo labial rojizo.

Subí a mi auto y me dirigí a casa de Rosalie, afortunadamente quedaba a unas ocho manzanas de mi apartamento, por lo que pude llegar a su casa en unos diez minutos.

Fuera de su casa había unos cuatro automóviles estacionados, pude reconocer el Porsche amarillo de Alice, rápidamente estacioné mi auto y bajé. _Vamos Bella, sólo será una cena y podremos volver a casa a descansar_, me animé a mi misma.

Caminé a la puerta y toqué el timbre, pasaron unos minutos y volví a tocar, diablos, hacía frío afuera, en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

—Rose, estaba congelándome y… —Frente a mí estaba él, con una camisa negra, pantalones negros y su peinado desordenado, nos miramos fijamente.

—Hola Bella —dijo Rose apareciendo detrás de él—. Él es Edward Masen, mi primo. —Indicó apuntándolo—. Edward, ella es Bella Swan.

—Lo sé, ya nos presentamos, ¿no es así? —preguntó Edward mientras me dedicaba una brillante sonrisa torcida.


	4. La Cena

****Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la historia y otras pequeños detalle son totalmente obra de mi creatividad...****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad<strong>_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando besas al asaltador mas buscado de estas ultimas semanas? o peor aun, ¿Si eres la única que sabe su identidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo cuatro.<strong>

"_**La cena"**_

**Bella POV.**

—Lo sé, ya nos conocemos, ¿no es así? —dijo Edward sonriendo torcidamente.

—¡Oh, que bien!, ¿de dónde? —preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

—Recién nos conocimos, ¿no es así Bella?

—¡Rosie! —se escuchó el grito de Emmett, que estaba dentro de la casa.

—¡Ya voy! —chilló Rose entrando.

—¿Cómo es que...? ¿Tú?

—Te queda bien el pelo oscuro, te ves sexy.

—No cambies el tema, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —exigí sonrojada y enojada.

—Acabamos de conocernos, ¿bien? —se acercó a mí lentamente y me miró fijo—. Por cierto… Me encanta como te queda ese pequeño vestido —susurró en mi oído con tono lascivo.

Sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi columna y me sentí estúpida, parada allí sin decir nada.

_Responde Bella, que no piense que tiene el control__._

—¡Bella! —escuché la voz de Riley y volteé para verlo, vestía una camisa verde oscura y unos pantalones negros—. Te extrañé mucho nena —dijo abrazándome fuertemente y yo le di gracias al cielo, había llegado justo a tiempo.

—Ejem... —alguien carraspeó mientras seguía en los brazos de Riley—. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo?

—Riley, él es Edwin —dije tratando de molestarle.

—Edward Masen —corrigió y estiró su mano.

— Riley Biers —estrecharon las manos y me pareció que era un agarre un poco brusco, pero los ignoré, éste era el momento perfecto para alejarme de Edward

—¿Por qué no entramos cariño?

—Claro nena, tengo tanto que contarte —dijo tomándome por la cintura y guiándome adentro de la casa.

Al entrar comencé a saludar a todos, empezando por Kate y Garret, que nos dieron la noticia de que esperaban un bebe, Riley exigió organizar el _baby shower_. Luego saludamos a Jane y Alec, quienes estaban muy felices con su nueva empresa contable, pero definitivamente lo que mas me sorprendió de la noche fue ver a Jacob y Nessie abrazándose cariñosamente, ese sí que era el evento del año.

Jacob y Nessie vivían y morirían peleando, odiándose e insultándose el uno al otro, era una batalla que nunca terminaba, al parecer todo eso era atracción, o como había dicho Riley "tensión sexual", Jake nos contó como un día mientras peleaban él la tomó y la besó para que dejara de gritarle y que una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron teniendo sexo. Riley era el más entusiasmado con la pareja del año, recuerdo cuando le dijo a Nessie _si ese lobo no es mío quiero que te lo quedes tú._ En ese momento, que Jake y Ness estuvieran juntos era imposible, se veía más fácil llegar al sol que la posibilidad de que pasara, nunca debía dudar de mi amigo gay.

—Vamos Bells, cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que tienes con ese _Handsome man_?

—¿A quién te refieres? —pregunté inocentemente, sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería hablar de él, aún no superaba saber que era el primo de Rose, mi ladrón era Edward.

—No te hagas la idiota Isabella, yo vi como se te acercó justo ante de que yo llegara.

—No lo sé, sólo sé que es el padrino que me corresponde como pareja —dije restándole importancia.

—¿Es el primo de Rose?

—Sí, el es el famoso hombre con el que quieren emparejarme.

—¡Ay cariño! —exclamó tomando un sorbo de su champán—. Yo me dejaría hacer de todo si fuera con él —dijo abanicándose con la mano.

—¡Riley!

—¿Qué? Está guapísimo, además está interesado en ti —comentó fingiendo estar enojado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Por qué lo digo? ¡Bells, casi me corta la circulación de la mano!, si eso no es interés entonces yo no soy gay.

—La cena está lista, pasemos al comedor —pidió Rosalie.

En el comedor estaban casi todos, pude ver a Jane, Alec, Garret y Kate charlando sobre el nuevo bebé y rápidamente Riley se integró a la conversación, divisé a Alice y Jasper y me acerqué a ellos, detrás estaban Tanya e Irina, pude escuchar su risa fingida mientras se le subía a Edward por el cuello, preferí dejar de mirar.

—Bella, te ves muy bien —comentó Jasper con dulzura.

—Gracias Jazz —le sonreí sonrojada.

—Te ves encantadora, ya quiero que Edward te vea —dijo Alice dando palmaditas—. De hecho lo llamaré ahora.

—Allie, no creo que…

—Edward, ¿puedes venir? —él se alejó de Tanya e Irina y se aproximó a nosotros.

—¿Qué sucede Alice? —preguntó fijando sus ojos en mí.

—¿Ya conoces a Bella? —preguntó Jasper con tranquilidad.

—Nos presentamos hace un rato —comenté con indiferencia.

—¡No puedo creer que me lo perdiera! —lloriqueó Alice—. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Alice!

—¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo —aseguró y Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—Tranquila Bella, conozco a Alice hace tiempo, Jasper y yo fuimos al mismo instituto —comentó Edward y sentí escalofríos al escuchar mi nombre.

—Siéntate con nosotros —le pidió Alice.

—Por supuesto.

En de la mesa habían quince puestos, en la cabecera se sentó Emmett, a su derecha Rosalie y a su Izquierda Riley, junto a él estaba yo, después Reneesme, Jacob, Jane y Tanya al otro lado, junto a Rosalie estaba Edward, a su lado Jasper, Alice, Kate, Garret e Irina, frente a Emmett estaba Alec.

Tenía a Edward frente a mí, aún no entendía como era posible todo esto, ¿qué pasa cuando besas al asaltador más buscado de las últimas semanas? O peor aún, ¿si eres la única que sabe su identidad?... Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

—¿Estás bien Bella? —me preguntó Jasper.

—Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada.

—Bellie, si no quieres cenar yo puedo comérmela por ti —se ofreció Emmett.

—No robarás mi cena, no esta vez —lo amenacé con mi cuchillo.

—¿Acaso no quieres a tu primo favorito? —preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—¡Yo no entiendo como te cabe tanta comida, eres como una aspiradora! —exclamó Jasper y todos reímos a carcajadas.

—¡Rosie, mira como me trata tu hermano! —lloriqueó Emmett.

—Tú te lo buscaste bebé —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ya tienes a tus damas de honor? —le preguntó Kate.

—Sí, son Alice y Bella, como yo elegí dos Emm también eligió dos padrinos para que hicieran pareja.

—Que son Jasper y Edward —agregó Emmett.

—Se verán muy bien —exclamó con entusiasmo—. ¿Tienen los vestidos?, sabes que cuentas con mis servicios.

—Aún no elegimos nada —comentó Alice—, a Bella no le gusta nada —gruñó.

—¿A mi? No es mi culpa que seas tan extravagante.

—¿Extravagante? —se hizo la ofendida—. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ambas.

—¿Brillos y lentejuelas? No seremos Campanita y Peter Pan —rodé los ojos.

—Oh cállate —exclamó Alice, escondiéndose en los brazos de Jasper.

—Bien hecho Bella —aplaudió Emmett.

Así fue como transcurrió la cena, entre las bromas de Emmett y Garret, preguntas sobre los preparativos de la boda y comentarios inapropiados de Tanya, de que ella e Irina tenían derecho a ser las damas de honor, ahora tenía otro motivo para que me fastidiara, Tanya y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, aunque es prima de Rose y hermana de Kate, es totalmente hueca por dentro, yo tampoco le agradaba, de hecho creo que me odia, por lo que me molesta siempre que puede.

—Isabella, tu nuevo color de cabello queda muy bien con tus rasgos duros —comento Tanya mientras ella e Irina sonreían como tontas, ¿de verdad eso era un insulto?

—Yo diría que hace que se vea bastante atractiva —me defendió Edward, ver como la cara de Tanya se puso roja de rabia fue lo mejor de la noche, me miró con furia y se alejó, ahora sólo estaba con Edward.

—No era necesario que me defendieras —lo miré desafiante.

—No era una defensa —se acercó un poco más a mí—. Yo diría que es más una opinión personal, te ves realmente caliente —aseguró en tono lascivo y se alejó dejándome ahí, sola.

¿Como era capaz de hablarme así sin siquiera darme una explicación de lo que pasó la otra noche? No lo conozco, si piensa que soy como todas esas mujeres que dejan que cualquier desconocido la bese está muy equivocado.

—¿Qué te pareció Edward? —Alice me hizo salir de mi discusión interna—. Es muy guapo, ¿cierto? —me sentía demasiado abrumada. más con todos sus comentarios y acercamientos.

—Sí, está bien —quise restarle importancia.

—¿Te pasa algo?, ¿no te agrada?

—No es eso —la abracé y luego la solté—. Sabes que me pone de mal humor estar mucho tiempo cerca de Tanya —me excusé y Alice soltó una carcajada.

—Para tu suerte acaba de marcharse, la pobre trato de llamar la atención de Edward toda la noche y él sigue ignorándola.

—¡Dios, ella no tiene límites ni con su primo!

—Primo lejano, de todas formas, nunca he visto a Edward con nadie, ni una sola mujer, recuerdo la teoría de Emmett de que Eddy era gay —se carcajeó un poco—. Aunque yo nunca lo creí.

—Chicas, ya nos vamos —se despidieron Kate y Garret.

—Adiós —dijimos a coro.

Ahora sólo quedamos Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo. Creo que es hora de irse, necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas.

Fui al baño a mojarme un poco la cara, estaba bastante confundida. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, ¿podía contárselo a alguien? Necesitaba un consejo, necesitaba alejarme de él.

Cuando bajé las escaleras Rose y Emmett estaban despidiendo a Edward en la puerta, pero no vi ni a Alice ni a Jasper.

—¿Y los chicos? —le pregunté a Rose.

—Se fueron hace unos minutos.

—Adiós Rose, Emmett —y fijó su vista en mí—. Adiós Bella.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Emm y yo asentí—. ¿Por qué no sales con Edward?

—Bien —nos despedimos de ellos, salimos juntos de la casa y el silencio reinó, caminé junto a Edward hasta llegar a la entrada, donde estaba estacionado mi coche, el silencio era muy incómodo, o tal vez sólo yo lo sentía así—. Adiós —me despedí rápidamente y entré a mi coche, vi como Edward me guiñaba un ojo y se ponía el casco de su motocicleta. Traté de prender mi coche, pero no funcionaba—. ¡Demonios! —maldije, ¿por qué a mí? Definitivamente no era mi día, sólo esperaba que Edward se hubiera marchado, estuve unos diez minutos intentando hacer que mi auto avanzara y fracasando completamente.

Sentí como golpeaban mi vidrio, era Edward. Perfecto, bajé mi vidrio y lo miré interrogante.

—¿Necesitas ayuda nena? —¿acaso me llamó nena?

—No, todo está bien —mentí descaradamente.

—Me pareció escuchar que tu motor está fallando —dijo apoyándose en su motocicleta.

—No enciende —admití—, pero le pediré ayuda a Rosalie.

—No creo que sea buena idea —sonrió irónicamente—. Tú y yo sabemos que ya comenzaron su ronda de sexo —tenía razón y aunque gritara, llamara o tocara la puerta ellos no me escucharían—. Y aunque grites, llames o golpees no te escucharán, podría llevarte a tu casa —ofreció.

—No creo que sea buena idea —me negué, lo último que quiero es pasar tiempo con él.

—Vamos, ¿qué piensas a hacer, dormir en tu coche? —no parecía mala idea.

—Sólo debo esperar a que terminen —dije despreocupada y él suspiró.

—Vamos Bells, no muerdo —sonrió de lado, se veía muy sexy de esa manera, se quitó el casco y me lo tendió—. Prometo no hablar en el camino.

—Muy bien —suspiré, tomé el casco y me bajé del coche.

Edward subió a la motocicleta, yo me puse el casco y me subí detrás de él.

—Agárrate bien —ordenó.

—Estoy bien —dije agarrándome del asiento.

—Si tú lo dices… Te lo advertí —prendió la motocicleta y partió a toda velocidad.

En menos de cinco segundo estaba aferrada a su cintura.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas bueno aquí les quiero informa las buenas nuevas, bueno como podrán notar ahora tenemos beta :') quien es Z<strong><strong>aida Gutiérrez Verdad, por lo que ahora si que lo capítulos estarán perfectos, por lo mismo que para subir este tarde un poco mas, ya que no pusimos al día con los otros jajaja, espero que les guste este capitulo bastante, es un poco mas largo de lo común regalo por la demora :D <strong>****

****_**FELIZ DÍA DEL LIBRO Y EL DERECHO DE AUTOR ! :D **_****

****_**saludos chicas, besos y abrazo. **_****

****_**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! son verdaderamente motivadores :) **_****

****_**zonihviolet**_********_**  
><strong>_****

_es intrigante ¿cierto? en los próximos capitulo sabrán el porque tengo algo especial para esa parte de la historia jajaja quedaras con la intriga unos dos capítulos mas jajaja saludos linda :* _

**_Tecupi:_**

_al parecer Edward sabe mentir muy bien! jajaja bueno tecupi Edward le debe muchas explicaciones a Bella, pero de a poco se las dará la pregunta es ¿porque el la conoce y ella no a el? ¿tienes alguna teoría? me gustaría escucharla, saludos linda, gracias por el review :D _

**ashleyswan:**

_espero que este capitulo te haya emocionado mas que el anterior jajaja besos :* _

_**mylac: **_

_Poco a poco se pondrá mas que interesante jajaja saludos :*_

**Saha Denali: **

espero que te haya gustado este también, saludos linda :D


	5. Trucos

****Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la historia y otras pequeños detalle son totalmente obra de mi creatividad...****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad<strong>_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando besas al asaltador mas buscado de estas ultimas semanas? o peor aun, ¿Si eres la única que sabe su identidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cinco.<strong>

**Trucos.**

_**Bella Pov. **_

—Sé que prometí no hablar, pero si no me dices tu dirección tendré que llevarte a mi casa.

Yo sabía que Edward me estaba hablando, pero estaba están sumergida en mis pensamientos que no podía darle una respuesta.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, me solté de la cintura de Edward para bajar de la motocicleta, bajé una pierna, procurando no tocarlo más de lo debido, ya había sido suficiente con aferrarme a él todo el camino. Cuando tenía una pierna abajo la levanté sin sujetarme de nada, pero al hacerlo perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, sentí un intenso ardor en mi tobillo izquierdo, gemí de dolor y mordí mi labio, miré mi tobillo y estaba pegado al tubo de escape de la motocicleta. Sentí cómo dos brazos me tomaban y me levantaban de la acera.

—Te quemaste con el tubo —afirmó.

—No me digas, ni siquiera lo noté —exclamé con sarcasmo.

—Tienes que curarte ahora —ordenó Edward con tranquilidad—. Dame las llaves de tu apartamento.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —me quejé en voz alta.

—Tienes que curar tu quemadura, no puedes caminar así —aseguró y frunció el ceño.

Justo cuando me iba negar a aceptar su malintencionada ayuda sentí una punzada en la quemadura de mi tobillo, no podía negarme, necesitaba que me dejara al menos en el sofá para hacerme las curaciones, ya estando en mi apartamento podría despedirlo y alejarme de él.

—Están en el bolso —le apunté a mi bolso que, por la caída, había terminado en la acera, al igual que mi trasero.

—Perfecto, sujétate —me ordenó y lo miré interrogante—. Sólo es para recoger el bolso —dudé un momento, pero después me aferre a él, que me sujetó con un brazo y con el otro recogió el bolso, sacó las llaves y me entregó el bolso.

Edward abrió la puerta y entro conmigo aún en sus brazos, yo estaba un poco embriagada con su olor, era como una mezcla de loción y menta. Inhalé, Edward me dejo sobre el sofá y me miró interrogante.

—¿Tienes algo para curarte?

—En el estante del baño, en el pasillo a la derecha.

En menos de cinco segundos había desaparecido, me sentía muy nerviosa, no era buena idea tener al ladrón más buscado en tu hogar y menos con un padre policía. Edward volvió con un montón de pomadas, desinfectantes y gasas.

—Traje todo lo que encontré —dijo dejando todo sobré mi pequeña mesa de centro.

Sonreír al verlo leyendo los envases para ver que era cada pomada y loción. ¿De verdad el planeaba curar mi herida? Estaba tan confundida con todo, no entendía que hacía en mi casa con un extraño.

—Dame tu tobillo —ordenó y lo tomó con delicadeza, sin siquiera pedirme permiso de hacerlo, sentí sus dedos fríos tocar mi piel y me estremecí con su tacto, tomó una loción desinfectante y dejo cae un poco en mi tobillo, sentí un frío líquido arder dentro de mi quemadura, Edward tomó una gasa y limpió cuidadosamente, tomó una pomada para quemaduras y la untó suavemente—. ¿Duele?

—No, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer curaciones? —pregunté mirando como seguía untando la pomada.

—Te sorprendería saber cuántas he hecho —sonrió, tomó una larga gasa y empezó a envolver mi tobillo.

—¿Cuántas? —pregunté, necesitaba saber algo de él.

—Perdí la cuenta —hizo un pequeño nudo con la gasa—. Ya está, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Supongo que bien —le resté importancia— te lo agradezco mucho, pero creo que deberías irte ahora.

—Tranquila nena, prometí que no te mordería y he cumplido —se jactó y levantó las manos, mostrando su inocencia.

—¡Quiero la verdad! —lo miré tratando de leer su expresión, pero era imposible, sólo estaba ahí, mirándome.

—¿Qué verdad quieres, Bella? —preguntó interesado.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté y frunció el ceño.

—Creo que debes descansar —dijo y sonó más como una orden que una petición.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas Edward? —insistí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —me miró serio.

—Eres el asaltante mudo —lo miré esperando una reacción de su parte, al no obtener nada, continué—. Están buscándote —Edward pasó su mano por su cabello y sonrió con ironía.

—Bella, no creo que quieras saber eso —sonrió—, pero hay muchas cosas que puedes aprender de mí, o conmigo —dijo alzando una ceja, este tipo era verdaderamente exasperante-

—Quiero la verdad —exigí—. ¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué hacer lo que haces? —frunció el ceño y lo observé, tratando de leer su rostro—, ¿por qué me besaste? —pregunté y su expresión cambio.

—¿Te gustó? —sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Qué? ¡Me besaste sin siquiera conocerme!

—Yo no noté que te negaras en ese momento —canturreó y seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro, era muy sexy—, por cierto, ¿no encuentras lo de asaltante mudo un poco cliché?

—Espera, tú me forzaste a besarte —agregué deprisa.

—Sólo me acerque a ti, no creo que pueda forzarte a meter tu lengua en mi garganta, aunque si se pudiera...

—¿Que yo te metí la lengua? —lo interrumpí exaltada—. Definitivamente estás loco.

En ese momento Edward se acercó a mí, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de mí, se agachó y quedó a la altura del sofá, estábamos muy cerca.

—Mírame Bella —exigió mientras acortaba aún más la distancia—, ¿no te gustó que te besara?

—No… —él seguía acercándose a mí, sentí mi pulso acelerarse, podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla, puso su mano suavemente en mi muslo, sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo mientras me acariciaba.

—Dime que me detenga y lo haré —dijo con voz ronca, yo estaba perdida, no lograba unir palabras en mi mente, se sentía tan bien... _Concéntrate Bella, no eres este tipo de chica que se deja seducir por cualquiera._

Se sentía tan distinto a cualquier cosa que haya sentido, Edward era un desconocido para mí, era alguien de quien no sabía nada, pero era alguien que hacía que mi cuerpo pasara por tantas cosas, tenía que detenerlo ahora.

—Detente —él se detuvo justo allí, a unos centímetros de mí, me miraba de una forma tan neutral que no podía interpretar que estaba pasando por su cabeza, suspiré y Edward sonrió con superioridad, sentí mis mejillas arder, ¿qué clase de chica piensa que soy?—. No soy como las chicas que por una mirada caen a tus pies, así que no tienes que usas esos trucos, mucho menos conmigo.

—¿Trucos contigo? —rió con sarcasmo—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Por favor, mírate, tienes escrito Playboy en la frente.

Sonrió con ironía tras mi discurso, que realmente había sido penoso, definitivamente Edward no me permitía controlar mis cinco sentidos.

—Yo no uso trucos —se puso de pie—. Sólo trato de conseguir lo que quiero —me guiñó un ojo y de dirigió a la puerta—, espero que tu tobillo esté mejor, nos vemos pronto.

Y se fue, vi como su espalda se desaparecía detrás de la puerta. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Demonios, este hombre iba a volverme loca.

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight, before the bleeding sun comes alive, I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight and hear my beating heart one last time._

Abrí los ojos mientras la voz de Ellie Goulding sonaba, visualicé mi bolso en la mesita de noche y saqué mi iPhone.

—¿Hola? —me llevé la mano a la boca para bostezar.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás?, tenemos la presentación en diez minutos —dijo Angela alterada.

—Tuve un accidente, llegaré en diez minutos, espérame —colgué y me puse de pie.

Mi tobillo dolía un poco, pero era soportable, caminé lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación, me quité el vestido que aún llevaba puesto, gracias a que me había quedado dormida en mi sofá, busqué en mi closet un pantalón negro de tela, una blusa blanca con vuelos y un poco de transparencia nada vulgar y unos zapatos bajos para no usar tacones en un tiempo. Me vestí con rapidez, me cepillé los dientes, me lavé la cara y me hice una cola de caballo, salí del baño, tomé las carpetas con todo para la presentación y salí casi volando.

Recordé que mi auto estaba en casa Rose, tendría que tomar un taxi.

Pare el primero que pasó y, por suerte, me llevó enseguida, gracias a Dios por las luces verdes. Cuando llegué Angela me abrazó y corrimos a la sala de presentaciones.

Afortunadamente aún no llegaba el señor Tunner.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró Angela—. ¿Qué te pasó Bella? Tú nunca llegas tarde.

—Es una larga historia.

—Buen día —entró el señor Tunner con su portafolios, Angela y yo nos pusimos de pie en seguida—, ¿están listas?

Cuando salimos de la sala de presentación me sentía mucho más relajada, nos había ido bien, aún no nos decía nuestro porcentaje , pero nos sentíamos seguras, especialmente Angela, ella vino de Alaska a estudiar con una beca aquí, si baja un poco el porcentaje que le pedían le quitarían la beca.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy —exclamó ella—. Ben y yo tendremos que celebrar —sonrió y yo también.

—Ustedes celebran todas las noches —comenté entre risas.

—Te ríes ahora, pero cuando tengas novio serán peor que los conejos.

—¡Hey! —la golpeé con mi carpeta y ambas reímos a carcajadas.

—Tu tobillo se ve mucho mejor —mierda, yo conocía esa voz.

Volteé para ver quien era y ahí estaba parado, con una playera azul marino de mangas largas, unos jeans color caqui y unas tenis blancos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola Bella, también estoy feliz de verte —saludó y sonrió arrogante.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas feliz de estar de nuevo aquí, espero que les guste el capitulo, poco a poco irán sabiendo un poco mas... les tengo una pregunta jajaja<p>

**¿porque creen que Edward esta en la universidad de Bella? **

jajajaja el capitulo 5 esta casi terminado, pero quiero saber que tan alto llegan las teorías ajjaaj **UN BESO GRANDE PARA TODAS !**

**Tecupi:**

Querida poco a poco, irán uniendo cabos, haremos un concurso ¿como es que Edward conoce tanto de Bella? jajaja la mejor teoría se ganara un premio! jajaja es te hombre se le da todo genial!

**Nadiia16:**

Nadiaaa hola :D un gusto leer tus opiniones, te cuento que e tardado un poco mas en actualizar, por que tengo un BETA maravillosa! que tiene mucho trabajo porque es la mejor jajaja pero es sumamente necesaria para entregar un mejor producto :D espero seguir en contacto ajja saludos boni

**Dark Mochyta:**

jajaja Tanya no creo que pueda superar la evidente atención que Edward tiene por Bella, jajaja pero edward se viene con muchas sorpresas :D ajjaaj saludos linda


	6. La Tienda de Kate

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la historia y otras pequeños detalle son totalmente obra de mi creatividad...**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando besas al asaltador más buscado de estas últimas semanas? O peor aún, ¿si eres la única que sabe su identidad?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad<strong>_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis.<strong>

**La tienda de Kate.**

**Bella POV. **

Edward estaba parado frente a mí, en la universidad, en mi campus, ¿qué hacía aquí? ¿Acaso estaba siguiéndome?

—Hola soy Edward. —Le tendió la mano a Angela, que estaba junto a mí.

—Angela, un gusto. —Sonrió y estrechó su mano—. ¿Eres amigo de Bella?

—Sí.

—No. —Edward y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo, ella parecía un poco confundida—. Edward es el padrino de la boda de mi primo. —Le explique—. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que se casaría?

—Claro, cómo olvidar a tu gigantesco primo. —Sonrió, seguramente al recordar el día que conoció a Emmett, que tenía puesto un tutú, gracias a sus apuestas con Jasper, yo también quería reír pero la presencia de Edward me intrigaba—. Los dejaré solos, te llamo luego Bella —dijo despidiéndose con la mano y apresurándose.

Edward me miró sin ninguna expresión, sólo me observaba fijamente y yo le sostuve la mirada, quería leerlo, quería entender por qué estaba aquí, pero era imposible leer su expresión.

—¿Aún te duele? —preguntó refiriéndose a mi tobillo.

—No mucho, sólo si lo toco muy fuerte. —Le resté importancia.

—Alice me llamó y me pidió que te buscara. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no me llamó a mí?

—Al parecer no contestas tu celular. —Automáticamente busqué mi iPhone en mi bolso, maravilloso, se quedó sin batería—. Dijo que te esperaban en la tienda de Kate a la una en punto, no tardes o te matará —comunicó Edward con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué te pidió a ti que me avisaras? —Intenté sacarle una respuesta.

—¿No crees que ella puede decírtelo? —En eso tenía razón, juro que me las pagará si la visita de Edward tenía otro propósito—. Yo que tú me apresuraba, son las doce cuarenta y la tienda está al otro lado de la ciudad. —Si el tráfico me ayudaba y mi auto...

—Demonios, mi auto sigue en casa de Rose —¿Cómo se supone que llegaría hasta allá? Un taxi tardaría veinte o veinticinco minutos. Tendría que convertirme en Lindsay Lohan en la película "Just my luck" para que un taxi me llevara allí en menos de veinte minutos.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte. —La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Tengo mi motocicleta aquí. —No necesitaba a Edward, prefería llegar tarde en un taxi que ir con él—. Me aseguraré de que no te lastimes. —Sonrió de lado y me reí con él, ¿que podía pasar? Necesitaba llegar lo antes posible.

—¡Pido el casco negro!

—Lo que tú digas. —Aceptó mientras comenzaba a caminar. Lo seguí a su motocicleta, que estaba estacionada en el aparcamiento del campus, se subió y se puso el casco blanco, era increíble que todo le quedara bien—. ¿Vas a subir o qué? —Me presionó y asentí, me aferré a su hombro y me monté detrás de el.

En menos de tres segundos ya estaba aferrada a su cintura, al igual que la última vez, sentí a Edward sonreír desde adelante y yo también sonreí.

Edward conducía muy rápido, sentía que íbamos a morir, era ridículo. Me sentía avergonzada, como una nena abrazando a su papi. Sólo es una motocicleta, son totalmente seguras, ¿cierto?

Podía ver la ciudad pasar muy rápido y el viento chocaba contra nosotros, era excitante, definitivamente me agradaba. La sensación del viento chocar contra mi cuerpo, la adrenalina por la velocidad, estar junto a Edward y aspirar su olor cuando lo abrazaba por detrás era increíble.

La motocicleta se ladeó un poco en unas de las curvas cercanas a la plaza de la tienda de Kate, miré el reloj de mi muñeca, doce con cincuenta y ocho, eso significaba que habíamos logrado llegar a tiempo, él lo habría logrado.

Edward estacionó en la esquina, sólo tenía que dar unos cuatro pasos para entrar a la tienda. Se bajó antes de que pudiera siquiera asimilar que yo debía bajarme primero.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué bajaste? —pregunte sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tu tobillo aún está débil. —Frunció el ceño—. No quiero que vuelvas a caerte. —Me explicó y su respuesta me impresionó.

Se acercó a mí, deslizó suavemente su mano por mi espalda, me tomó y me bajó de la motocicleta, me depositó suavemente sobre la acera, me saqué el casco de la cabeza y se lo entregué.

Lo observé unos segundos y él también lo hizo, admiré sus ojos azules, siempre tan profundos y misteriosos, su nariz recta y sus labios, que eran gruesos y suaves, sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago al recordarlo.

—¿Vas a mirarme todo el día? —Sonrió arrogante.

—Gracias por traerme —dije despidiéndome y dándole la espalda.

—¡Espera! —exclamó tomando mi brazo—. ¿No vas a despedirte de mí? —Levanto la ceja.

—Adiós Edward. —Me despedí con la mano y sonreí con sarcasmo.

—Yo me refería a esto. —Tiró de mi brazo ligeramente y me acercó a él con suavidad, quedamos a unos centímetros el uno del otro, él me miraba fijamente a los ojos, tal vez esperando un reacción de mi parte, yo sólo lo observaba estática, sentía su aliento chocar contra mis labios, se acercó lentamente y depositó un suave y lento beso sobre mi mejilla. Suspiré con tranquilidad y un poco de frustración.

—Adiós Bella. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de montarse en su motocicleta.

Entré en la tienda de Kate y suspiré aliviada a verlas reír mientras charlaban, me acerqué y las saludé.

—Hola, siento la demora. —Me disculpé.

—No te preocupes. —Me tranquilizó Rose—. ¿Cómo llegaste?, tu coche sigue en mi casa.

—Tomé un taxi. —Mentí, pues era más fácil que explicarles que Edward me había traído, no quería que nada me relacionara con él más de lo que ya estaba.

—Pero si tu coche está en casa de Rose, ¿cómo te fuiste anoche? —preguntó Alice.

—Edward me llevó —declaré sin realmente tener otra opción.

—Oh —dijeron ambas y se miraron entre ellas.

—Sólo me llevo, me dejó allí y se fue, te dije que no es mi tipo.

—Muy bien, tranquila, ¿te dio mi mensaje?

—Sí, ¿puedo saber por qué lo enviaste a él?

—Sencillo, a él le quedaba mucho más cerca que a mí, además no contestabas tu teléfono.

—Se descargó. —Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

—Es momento de empezar a trabajar —anunció Kate, interrumpiendo nuestra charla.

Era la primera prueba. Estaba en el probador tratando de entrar en el apretado y rosado vestido que había elegido Alice, Kate tenía tanta variedad de vestidos para elegir que fue un poco complicado, y vale decir que soy la persona menos indecisa del mundo, me imagino lo que fue para la pobre de Alice, que quería probarse todo. Me reí al recordar la pataleta que hizo cuando Rosalie le pidió que eligiera sólo uno. Volví al presente y me miré en el espejo, el vestido no me quedaba mal, tenía cuello alto que cubría todo mi pecho, dejando al descubierto mis hombros, ajustaba mis caderas y luego caía suavemente hasta el suelo.

—¿Están listas? ¡Salgan para que las veamos! —Escuchamos a Kate desde afuera de los probadores. Suspiré y abrí la puerta del probador.

Cuando salí Alice ya estaba allí, se veía muy bien, el vestido acentuaba perfectamente su pequeña figura.

—¿Qué opinas? —pregunto Kate con nerviosismo al no ver ninguna emoción en el rostro de Rosalie.

—Me gusta, pero no me fascina —comentó Rose—. ¡Siguiente!

Volvimos al probador con la opción dos, que era el vestido que había elegido Rosalie, definitivamente me gustaba, era color lila con detalles plateados, sonreí al notar que me entraba sin problemas, era bastante cómodo. Tenía una pequeña transparencia, estampado lila con plateado en toda la cintura y luego volvía a ser tela lila hasta el piso. Era muy bonito, moderno y con un toque de sensualidad.

—¡Salgan! —Ordenó Kate.

Cuando salimos Rosalie nos miró fijamente, analizando cada detalle.

—Vuelta —indicó muestras giraba su dedo índice—. Me encanta, pero no para mi boda. ¡Siguiente!

Esta vez tocaba la opción tres, la mía, entré en el vestido y subí el cierre con cuidado, después me miré en el espejo.

El vestido me quedaba perfecto, era negro con encaje, tenía un escote en "V", transparencia en la espalda y era largo hasta el suelo. Me miré varias veces, me gustaba. Si Rose no lo elegía yo vendría por él.

—Salgan ya, queremos verlas —pidió Kate.

Alice y yo salimos al mismo tiempo, Rosalie sonrió al verme y miró a Alice con ternura.

—Alice, te ves muy linda. —Sonrió—. Y Bella, yo compraría ese vestido aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, te ves ardiente, pero no es el indicado.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo Alice saltando y aplaudiendo—. Dime que lo comprarás.

—Claro que sí. —El vestido me encantaba y podía usarlo en alguna ocasión especial.

—Lo guardaré para ti —aseguró Kate—. Ahora vayan a probarse la cuarta opción.

Era un vestido gris perla con escote de corazón y mangas que cubrían sólo los hombros, tenía lentejuelas plateadas que llegaban a la cintura, donde tenía una cinta plateada y luego caía hasta el suelo.

Entré en el vestido y amarré la cinta de la cintura, sonreí. Era adorable, era elegante, sexy y se pegaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Definitivamente era el elegido, esperaba que a Rose le convenciera.

—¿Listas? —preguntó Kate—, pueden salir cuando quieran.

Salí de probador y observé a Alice, se veía deslumbrante y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Cuando miré a Rosalie tenía la boca abierta.

—¡Es perfecto! —exclamó y se puso de pie—, ¡perfecto! Eres la mejor Kate.

Alice y yo gritamos emocionadas y luego corrimos donde Rose y Kate para un abrazo grupal.

Después de todo el trabajo para buscar el vestido de dama de honor, fui con Rose a buscar mi coche. Estábamos camino a su casa cuando, desde la radio, resonó la voz del vocalista de _Foo fighters_ cantando _Best of you_, era una de mis canciones favoritas de la banda, por lo que cantaba emocionada mientras veía por la ventana.

—¿Te gustan? —pregunto risueña mientras conducía y yo asentí—. No me malinterpretes, pero prefiero a _Queen_ o _The_ _Beatles_.

—Lo supuse. —Sonreí un poco—. ¿Por qué tienes este Cd? A Emmett tampoco le gustan los Foo fighters.

—Es una de las bandas favoritas de Edward, lo escucha cada vez que sale conmigo.

—Ah —respondí simplemente.

Cuando llegamos noté que mi auto estaba como nuevo, Emmett le había echado una mano, conversamos un rato y me fui.

Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, la cercanía con Edward me tenía muy confundida, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera pensando en alguien que conocía hace menos de una semana? Necesitaba olvidarme de él, así que encendí el televisor y cambié los canales hasta encontrar una película.

Después de ver mi película decidí tomar una siesta y dormir un poco, había estado correteando todo el día y me dolía el tobillo.

Cuando desperté me preparé un sándwich y jugo de naranja, me senté frente al televisor y me puse a ver de la segunda temporada de _Friends_.

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight, before are bleeding sun comes alive, I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight and heart my beating heart one last time._

Tomé mi iPhone, que estaba encima de la mesita de noche, miré la pantalla y vi que era Angela.

—Hola Angie, ¿qué sucede?

—Hola, ¿estás ocupada? —Me preguntó ella, se escuchaba música de fondo.

—Estoy en la mitad de un fantástico capítulo de _Friends_ —dije mientras ponía la televisión en silencio.

—Has visto esa serie millones de veces, estoy en un bar, ¿por qué no vienes? Así podríamos celebrar la presentación de hoy.

—Suena genial, me vendría bien un vodka.

—¿Tienes la identificación falsa que te conseguí?

—Está en mi bolso —indiqué mientas me ponía de pie—. Me vestiré, nos vemos en quince.

—Perfecto.

Cuando llegué al bar dejé mi coche al frente, crucé la calle y entré sin problemas, había bastante gente, de fondo se escuchaba _Get Lucky_, vi gente que se ubicaba en las mesas cerca de la barra, otros estaban frente a la barra y me acerqué a buscar a Angela, pero no la encontré. El barman me escaneó por completo y le sonreí mientras reanudaba mi búsqueda, cuando me pasaba por el bar noté varias mirada sobre mí, tal vez era por mi vestuario, llevaba una blusa blanca con un hombro caído, una falda tubo roja y una botas sin taco.

—Hey. —Me dijo un chico que pasó junto a mí con un trago en sus manos y sonrió, llevaba vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca. Le sonreí y seguí mi camino hacia las mesas cerca del pequeño escenario, tal vez Angela estuviera allí.

Cuando me acerqué la vi sentada con un trago en sus manos.

—Angie. —La saludé, sentándome frente a ella—. ¿Qué tal?

—Me encanta tu nuevo color de cabello —dijo tomando otro sorbo de su trago—, ¿no querías un vodka?

—Sí, creo que iré por uno, espérame aquí.

—¿Me traes otro? —pidió señalando su vaso.

Fui a la barra y pedí mi ansiado vodka y el Cosmopolitan de Angela, mientras lo hacían, empecé a inspeccionar el bar, había venido aquí unas dos veces, era bastante amplio, aunque el escenario era pequeño, los baños estaban al fondo junto a una zona donde jamás había entrado.

—Listo —dijo el barman poniendo los dos tragos frente a mí.

—Gracias, una pregunta, ¿qué hay allí? —pregunté señalando la zona junto al baño.

—Es la sala de pool —respondió amablemente.

—Gracias —dije dirigiéndome a mi mesa.

Angela y yo hablamos de todo un poco, de la universidad, de su relación con Ben, de mi cumpleaños, que se acercaba a pasos agigantados… Miré mi iPhone para consultar la hora

Una con catorce minutos, aún era temprano y Angela ya estaba ebria.

—¿Sabes a quién vi cuando llegué? —Tomó el último trago de su Cosmopolitan—. A tu amigo, el que fue a buscarte hoy.

—¿Edward? —pregunte rápidamente.

—Sí, estaba con otro chico, ¿te molesta si llamo a Ben?

—Para nada, yo iré al baño.

Me puse de pie y fui directo al baño, no quería toparme con Edward, cuando iba entrando vi como algunos hombres entraban a la sala de pool, era gigantesca, hasta daba un poco de miedo.

Cuando salí escuché que discutían, así que me acerqué un poco a la puerta.

—¡Quiero mi dinero ahora! ¿Me escuchaste? —Le dijo unos de los hombres grandotes al chico que me había saludado cuando entré.

—Dame más tiempo, son apuestas entre amigos —respondió nervioso. El sujeto enorme lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó de la solapas,

—Te voy a dejar un recordatorio de tu deuda. —Amenazó aun sosteniéndolo.

—¡Bájalo! —Ordenó un tipo desde el fondo… ¡Espera, yo conozco esa voz!

* * *

><p><strong>Just my luck:<strong> Golpe de Suerte, conocida en español. Lindsay Lohan interpreta a una chica llamada Ashley, ultra suertuda que vive en Manhattan.

**Ringtone: **Beating Heart de Ellie Goulding.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas ¿que tal les va? yo estoy llena de exámenes! es agotador... pero aquí les traigo el capitulo seis, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, les daré un pequeño <strong>spoiler, <strong>en la próxima actualización al fin se sabrán porque Edward tanto de Bella, jajaja espero que lo esperen con ansias! mucho saludos para ustedes y besos! pd: tengo una pregunta para ustedes ¿de que país son? es una pregunta que me surgió de repente! xoxoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Tecupi:<strong> _Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo, Edward Masen, es un caja de sorpresas, este hombre sorprende hasta a mi jajaja, pero definitivamente es parte de su encanto, saludos boni! me haces mucho reír. _

**Dark Mochyta:** _Vaya, tal vez los lees muy rápido o yo los hago muy cortos jajaja xD, mis capítulos son entr pagina cada uno jajaja me gusto mucho tu teoría de el ayudante de profesor, me gusta que especulen de esto jajaja saludos linda espero leerte pronto. __  
><em>

**Annabelle Berlusconi: **_Hola annabelle, muchas gracias por tu reviews, espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo y seguir sabiendo de ti :) saludos. _

**viivii alice: **_Gracias por leerme y mas por tu reviews me encanta saber de ustedes! espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos!_

**sandy56:** _Bienvenida linda! espero que disfrutes el fic, como yo disfruto escribiéndola jajaja un abrazo, y respecto a Edward el próximo capitulo sabremos quien es realmente Edward. _

**Ovejaswan:** _Eso tendría mucho mas sentido que todas la teorías ajajja, es la mas lógica que escuchado, saludos linda!_


	7. buen intento

**Capítulo 7**

**Buen Intento.**

**. . . . . . .**

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**

**Beta Élite Fanfiction**

**Bella POV****.**

Era la voz de Edward, estaba segura, me acerqué un poco más y pude ver cómo se acercaba a los dos hombres, él se veía dominante, llevaba una playera negra de manga corta, unos jeans gastados y unas botas negras. ¿Era muy ridículo que lo encontrara sexy incluso en estos momentos?

—Sal de aquí, el problema no es contigo. —Le advirtió el tipo alto que sostenía al otro chico por las solapas de la camisa.

—Dije que lo bajaras. —Repitió Edward, pero voz se puso más grave, como si estuviera furioso.

—¿O qué? ¿Qué puede hacer contra mí un cantante de bar como tú? —¿Cantante de bar? ¿A qué se refería con eso?—. Hey Brad, ¿qué te parece si le damos una lección?

_No, no una lección._

—¿Qué me parece? Hace semanas que no jugamos, Frank —dijo frotándose las manos rápidamente, con ansiedad.

—Si quieres jugar será fuera del bar —respondió Edward desafiante.

—Vamos al callejón, cantante. —Le dijo el tipo que lleva el nombre de Frank, soltado al otro chico de golpe, haciendo que este cayera fuertemente al suelo—. Dejaré un regalito a nuestro amigo Seth.

_Definitivamente los regalos de Frank son los peores._

—Un regalito será —dijo éste pegándole una patada en el abdomen al chico que aún estaba en el suelo, él jadeó de dolor de inmediato. Tapé mi boca con mis manos, lo dejaron ahí y se dirigieron a una de las puertas al fondo de la sala, los tres, primero iba el tal Frank, Edward y por último Brad.

Me sentía inútil y desesperada, lo único que podía pensar era en que podían estar haciéndole a Edward allí afuera, escuché como algo chocaba contra algo metálico, seguramente estaban cerca de los contenedores de basura, _¿pero qué podía hacer yo contra eso grandulones? _Vi al chico en el suelo y me acerqué, él me miró asombrado, pero luego sonrió.

—Hey nena, ¿qué haces aquí? —Lo callé con un dedo.

—Necesito que ayudes a Edward, ahora. —Lo tomé del brazo, lo ayudé a ponerse de pie y nos acercamos a la puerta por donde habían salido.

Él abrió la puerta de golpe, pude ver cómo en ese momento Edward chocaba contra la escalera de emergencia y llevé mi mano a mi boca.

—Conseguiré tu dinero Frank, ya entendí —dijo éste dando una paso fuera de la puerta.

—¡Tienes cuatro días! —Advirtió Frank, él y otro grandote nos dieron la espalda y empezaron a caminar, de repente este se detiene—. Dile a tu amigo que no se meta en problemas que no lo involucran. —Amenazó y finalmente se fueron.

Corrí hacia donde estaba Edward y me acerqué con cuidado, no sabía lo que le habían hecho, me arrodillé a su lado y lo moví suavemente.

—Edward. —Suspiré, tenía un corte en la ceja izquierda—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Frunció el ceño, abrió los ojos lentamente y me observó unos segundos, podía notar su confusión—. No deberías estar aquí.

—Eso no importa, ¿puedes levantarte? —Le pregunté.

—No tienes que estar aquí. —Insistió, me miró fijamente a mis ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bienvenido a mi mundo. —Bromeé, claramente él estaba consciente—. Tú no respondes ninguna de mis preguntas —dije frunciendo el ceño, trató de levantarse lentamente, tomé su brazo, lo apoyé en mí y lo ayudé.

—Gracias —dijo él, se quejó un poco al estar completamente de pie, no puedo mentir, verlo así me provocó una sensación extraña—. Te ves muy sexy —susurró en mi oído, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y lo observé, levanté una ceja interrogante y me observó con sus ojos azules fijos en los míos, era como si me consumiera con sólo mirarme, como si todo mi ser se consumiera en él, como si…

Un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, me había olvidado completamente del chico.

—¿Se conocen? —Sonrió cómplice a Edward.

—Sí. Seth, ella es mi chica, Bella —dijo con una gran sonrisa, acercándome un poco más a él.

—No soy tu chica —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Hola de nuevo, no sabía que estabas con él. —Habló Seth muy alegre—. Se ven bien.

—Oh, nosotros no…

—Es algo reciente, diría yo —dijo Edward, yo le pegué un codazo, lo que hizo que su brazo derecho chocara con una parte de la escalera de emergencia—. ¡Ah! —Jadeó Edward y me tensé de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien? —Él tocó su brazo y vio su mano—. Sangre —murmurre.

—Estoy bien, no es nada. —Me tranquilizó.

—Eso no es nada para Ed, él es como tronco. —Bromeó—. Me voy chicos. Nos vemos hermano, un gusto Bella.

—Igualmente Seth. —Me despedí con una media sonrisa, la verdad era que sí me preocupaba que Edward estuviera herido.

—Seth me conoce, esto no es nada —respondió como si supiera lo que pensaba—. He tenido peores.

—Vamos a mi apartamento. —Sugerí, Edward me levantó una ceja de forma sugerente—. Podremos hacerte una curación, sólo déjame llamar a Angela. —Saqué mi iPhone de mi falda y marqué rápidamente.

—Qué buen escondite —comentó Edward.

—Cállate. —Le dije mientras esperaba que Angela me respondiera.

—No dije nada. —Levantó las manos de forma inocente.

—¿Bella?, ¿dónde estás? Ben ya llegó. —Me dijo Angela a través del teléfono, suspiré con tranquilidad al saber que estaba con Ben.

—Angie, tuve problema y debo irme. ¿Te molesta si te dejo con Ben?

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, me encontré con alguien y….

—Te encontraste con Edward, sucia Bella. Tranquila Bells, ve a jugar, yo también jugaré esta noche con mi Benny.

—No jugaré Angela, y no quería saber sobre _eso_ —dije con asco ante su comentario de ella y Ben.

—Adiós Bella, diviértete —pidió y cortó.

—¿Vamos a jugar? —Sonrió de lado.

—Ni lo sueñes. —Suspiré—. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos. —Asintió.

—Bien, mi coche está frente, ¿viniste en tu moto? —Él negó con la cabeza—. Sígueme.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos a mi coche, él iba de copiloto, no lo dejé conducir aunque me rogó que lo hiciera. Estaba muy nerviosa por su herida. Había visto millones de esas fotos de heridas de peleas callejeras que Charlie guardaba en los archivos, no quería ni imaginarme la de Edward.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, Edward sólo se limitaba a mirarme y yo a ignorar que él lo hacía, sonaba fácil, pero no lo era, evitar estar nerviosa mientras la mirada de Edward estaba sobre mí ponía mis nervios de punta. Afortunadamente mi apartamento quedaba a unos siete minutos del bar, por lo que logramos llegar enseguida, eso fue bueno para mí.

Bajamos del coche y entramos al apartamento. Edward entró y se sentó en el sofá, me dirigí al baño a buscar todas las cosas con la que Edward me había curado mi quemadura la noche anterior.

Me acerqué a donde había dejado a Edward, él me miró y sonrió.

—No tienes a que hacer esto, Bella —dijo con tranquilidad—. Seth tiene razón, soy como un tronco.

—Déjame cúrate ¿sí? Después podrás irte —dije en un suspiro dejando todo en la mesita de noche—, ¿puedes sacarte la playera? —Él simplemente se la quitó y la dejó al lado del sofá, miré su cuerpo con admiración, estaba muy bien trabajado, miré cada centímetro de su torso desnudo hasta llegar a sus brazos y la herida justo bajó su hombro derecho y arriba de su tatuaje. Miré el tatuaje unos segundos y suspiré, amaba los tatuaje, encontraba que era un detalle mi sexy en un hombre, algo más que agregar a la lista de las cosas sexy de Edward.

Me acerqué al sofá y me senté frente a él, tomé el alcohol y un algodón y empecé a desinfectar su herida.

Él tenía razón, no era tan profunda, pero sí era un gran corte. Pude ver de cerca a su tatuaje e identificar más o menos lo que era, era como una confinación de notas musicales volteadas y mezcladas entre ellas, podía distinguir claramente una llave de sol, que estaba justo al centro del tatuaje, no pude resistirme y acaricié con mi pulgar el contorno de éste.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó tomándome por sorpresa, lo miré confusa—. El tatuaje —aclaré y asentí.

—¿Por qué notas musicales? —pregunté curiosa.

—Amo la música. —Sonrió.

—¿Tocas algún instrumento? —pregunté mientras untaba pomada en su corte.

—Unos pocos. —Cerró los ojos cuando pasé mi dedo justo en el centro de su herida—. Guitarra, bajo, piano, flauta y batería.

—¿Pocos? —Lo miré interrogante y se encogió de hombros—. Arrogante —dije tomando la venda y para cubrir herida—. ¿Cantas?

—Tal vez.

—Listo, no era una herida profunda —dije quitándole importancia.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó de repente.

—¿Curarte? —pregunté confundida.

—Preocuparte por esto, es sólo una herida, nadie se preocupa por una simple herida. —Frunció el ceño y me sentí un poco herida por su comentario, ¿a él le molestó que lo curara?

—Si te molestó que te curará está bien, al menos estamos a mano. —Bajé la vista y me alejé un poco de él.

—No me molesta. —Suspiró—. Nunca nadie que no fueran Rose o Jasper lo había hecho por mí.

—Está bien Edward, de todos modos vamos a compartir mucho con lo de la boda, debemos a aprender a llevarnos bien.

—¿Nos llevamos mal? —Inquirió sonriendo.

—Me refiero a… —Sonreí—. Olvídalo.

—¿Olvidar qué? —Él tomó mi mano—. Dímelo.

—Bien —dije con firmeza—. ¿No crees que merezco saber al menos algo de todo esto?

—¿A qué te refieres con _todo esto_? —Frunció el ceño y soltó mi mano.

—Tú lo sabes. No sé quién eres, no sé por qué me conoces, no sé por qué sabes tanto de mí, te peleaste con dos tipos, ellos dijeron que cantabas en un bar, ¿quiénes son ellos? No logro comprender ni explicar por qué me besaste esa noche. —Grité todo lo que atormentaba mi cabeza, lo había dicho todo de golpe, fue como vómito verbal. Me quedé paralizada unos segundos.

Edward me observó con una mirada oscura, sus ojos azules parecían el océano profundo.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Yo no dije nada más y el sólo me observaba, no quise mirarlo, sabía que había hecho todas mis preguntas y no quería mirarlo.

—Bella. —Me llamó y acarició mi mejilla. Levanté la cabeza y lo mire, me quedé totalmente inmóvil mirando la profundidad de sus ojos azules—.Soy Edward Masen, tengo veintidós años, estudio música y composición en la universidad Phoenix, voy en tercer año. Cuando estaba en segundo año, a finales del semestre, nos tocó hacer demostraciones en el campus, yo perdí mi uñeta y tuve que correr a buscar otra, me fui corriendo por el campus, cuando iba camino hacia a allá sentí cómo algo chocaba contra mí y caía al suelo, miré al suelo y vi a una hermosa chica con cabello castaño que estaba sentada en el piso gracias al impacto… le pregunté si estaba bien y ella asintió, la ayudé a ponerse de píe y me disculpé con ella, ella me miró con sus ojos verdes y me aseguró que no era nada, tomó su libro del suelo, me sonrió y se fue. La miré caminar, tenía una gran figura. Me sentí muy mal por haber chocado con ella, pero como ella dijo que no era importante lo olvidé. Esa misma noche soñé con ella. Claramente yo no lo había olvidado, decidí averiguar acerca de la chica. Pregunté en todos lados, pero muy poco sabían de ella, sólo que era estudiante de literatura, me acerqué a Lena, ella me contó acerca de esta chica, una de las mejores de su clase, había ingresado con diecisiete años gracias a que se había graduado un año antes, se llamaba Isabella Swan.

—¿Nos conocíamos? —pregunté nerviosa y traté de recordar esa escena en lo más profundo de mi mente.

—Técnicamente no, sólo nos cruzamos. —Él sonrió.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Nada. —Suspiró—. A veces, cuando estabas en el campus, me quedaba observándote. —Acarició mi mejilla—. Te ves muy sexy cuando lees.

—¿Cuando leo? —Puse los ojos en blanco—. ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste? —pregunté curiosa, intrigada, estuvo todo este tiempo en el mismo lugar que yo y nunca me dirigió la palabra, y en vez de eso me besó a la fuerza en su primera oportunidad.

—No creo que…

—Por favor responde. —Necesitaba que lo hiciera, no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a todo esto.

—Pensé que yo no era suficientemente bueno para ti. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mírame Bella, no soy un ciudadano modelo, lo sabes mejor que nadie. —Tenía razón, yo sabía que eres un asaltante, era la única que lo sabía—. Pero cuando te vi en ese estacionamiento y por fin te tuve tan cerca, no pude evitar...

—Besarme. —Lo interrumpí.

—Besarte. —Me miró con sus ojos azules—. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho —Sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora—. Fue un impulso, uno de los mejores que he tenido. —Él se acercó a mí, tanto que podía ver definidamente cada centímetro de su rostro, sus pestañas, sus labios, tenía la necesidad de sentirlos sobre mí de nuevo, cerré los ojos—. Bella. —Me llamó para que los abriera, lo miré y era como si nuestras miradas conectaran, él cada vez más cerca de mí, subió su mano a mi mejilla y la acarició, solté un suspiro, quería que me besara, necesitaba que lo hiciera—. Quiero besarte —dijo él de repente, como si hubiera leído mi mente.

—Nadie te detendrá —dije en un suspiro, sentía mi corazón a un ritmo tan acelerado que podría escucharlo, esperaba que él no lo hiciera.

—Eso espero. —Sonrió, sentí su aliento rozar mis labios y finalmente unirlos a los míos.

El beso empezó muy lento, pero pronto se fue volviendo más y más ambicioso, Edward subía y bajaba sus manos por mi torso mientras yo tiraba del cabello de su nuca y acariciaba su cuello, para ser nueva en esto creo que lo hago bastante bien

Edward paró y respiró en mi boca, fue algo tan sexy que sentí escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, él me observó y besó castamente mis labios. Miré hacia bajó y me encontré en una posición bastante provocativa, mi falda estaba bastante subida de mi muslo, mi blusa toda arrugada y estaba completamente sobre el regazo de Edward mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos desnudos por la falta de su playera.

Edward y yo estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, en la misma posición, yo sobre su regazo, acariciando su cabello y Edward rodeándome con sus brazos, observando cada detalle de mi rostro mientras jugueteaba con un trozo de tela que estaba en mi blusa. Se sentía tan bien, se sentía seguro y cálido, como si nos conociéramos hace años.

Yo sabía que estaba mal, que Edward era todo lo prohibido de lo que Charlie me había dicho que me alejara, tipos como él no eran para mí, no era lo que mis padres querían para mí, tampoco lo que yo había pensado para mí. No sabía qué sentir, no sabía qué pensar, no sabía que era peor, sentir que no podía estar lejos de él, o querer estar con él a pesar de saber quién es y lo que hace para ganar dinero sucio.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó mientras ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—En mucho —dije mirándolo—, en todo esto.

—Jamás pensé que esto pudiera pasar, no estaba en mis planes, yo no quiero que te jodas como yo. —Su mirada era tan fría, llena de preocupación, ¿jodido? ¿Así se sentía él? Tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos—. Pero no quiero estar lejos de ti, no puedo. Me siento bien contigo, es como si estuviera...

—Seguro. —Completé la frase.

—Sí, pero no es sólo eso. —Se acercó un poco más a mí—. Te quiero Bella, aunque esto suene prematuro, yo te quiero.

Sentí que mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por segundo, sentí como el corazón de Edward latía a mil por segundo, él acarició mi mejilla con su otra mano sin soltar nuestro agarre. Yo lo necesitaba, lo quería conmigo y a mi lado, era lo que yo quería para mí. Edward se alejó un poco, se recostó en lo alargo del sofá, dejándome entre él y su cuerpo, invitándome a seguirlo y acostarme con él. Me estire y me recosté a su lado, estábamos pegados el uno al otro, podía sentir el aliento de Edward en mi rostro.

—Quiero besarte —dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Nadie te detendrá —dijo sonriendo y volvió a juntar nuestros labios, pero en un beso apasionado, podía recorrer su pecho con mis manos mientras él se aferraba a mi cintura.

Me podría acostumbrar a la idea de estar así, Edward separó nuestros labios en busca de aire e hizo un camino de besos por toda mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello.

Sentía sus cálidos besos sobre mi piel y jadeé, nunca pensé que esto sería tan excitante, pero no podíamos seguir, aún no me sentía preparada para lo que seguía.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir más lento. —Solté de repente, Edward me miró y acarició mis mejillas—. Lo siento. —Bajé la mirada.

—No —dijo levantando mi mentón para que lo mirara—, para mí ya es un placer ver tus ojos de cerca.

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y yo me acurruqué entre ellos, se sentía maravilloso estar con él, sentir su piel, su aliento, su olor, sentirlo a él. Cerré mis ojos y me hundí en la sensación de tenerlo cerca.

Sentí el sol golpear mi rostro, pestañeé un par de veces y abrí los ojos e inspeccioné el lugar, estaba en el sofá aún, con los brazos rodeándome por atrás y una manta lila que cubría mis piernas y un poco de mi torso.

Seguramente Edward había ido por ella a mi habitación, traté de moverme un poco, pero sus brazos eran muy fuertes… Sentí un ligero beso en mi lóbulo.

—Buenos días. —Me estremecí—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—¿Bien, y tú? —pregunté rodando entre sus brazos para observarlo.

—De maravilla. —Sonrió—. Eres mucho más cómoda que mi cama.

—¿Eso es un cumplido? —Me reí por lo absurdo de su declaración.

—Absolutamente. —Afirmó y depositó un casto beso en mis labios—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Sí, pero quiero una ducha primero.

—¿Estoy invitado? —Alzó una ceja sugestivamente.

—Buen intento Masen, pero me gusta la ducha sólo para mí.

—Eso es una lástima Swan, y un pensamiento muy egoísta. —Hizo un puchero.

—¿Qué harás para desayunar? —pregunté curiosa.

—Es una sorpresa, ve a tu ducha solitaria, yo lo prepararé —dijo depositando otro beso en mis labios.

Edward se puso de pie, tomó su playera negra, la deslizó por su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, yo hice lo mismo, pero con dirección al baño.

Entré al baño y abrí la llave del agua caliente, me desvestí y me metí debajo del chorro de agua, me encantaba el agua caliente, me ayudaba a relajar mis músculos y mis pensamientos. Era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Relajarme un poco.

Sabía que todo había pasado muy rápido, hace una semana que conocía a Edward, aunque se sentía como si nos conociéramos desde antes, él ya actuaba como si hubiera vivido aquí durante años. Edward era una mezcla de todo un poco, era dulce, audaz, sexy, amable, arrogante, cauteloso y peligroso. Definitivamente esto no terminaría bien, pero era un riesgo que quería tomar, me sentía como un imán que se atrae al metal, sólo que el metal era Edward y yo el imán.

No todo podía ser tan fácil, aún había cosas que Edward no me contaba, y yo estaba ansiosa por saber sobre ellas, pero había una pregunta que llenaba toda mi curiosidad. ¿Cómo había terminado siendo el asaltante más buscado de la ciudad?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas! <strong>

**primero quiero pedir MILLONES DE DISCULPAS, por la demora eterna por este capitulo de verdad lamento la demora. como ya saben hubieron muchos cambios en el grupo y otras cosas. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me den su opinion. Aun falta mucho que descrubrir de Edward jajaja si supieran 1313 **

**saludooooooooooos a todas y Besos ! **

**LAS INVITO A UNIRSE AL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK *** Élite Fanfiction**


End file.
